Stalker
by Creassya1
Summary: Throughout this story, Monica will be living in fear of her life. She’ll need the support and protection of her friends and family.


ENEMY UNKNOWN   
BY CREASSYA  
This is my Stalker series. Throughout this series, Monica will be living in fear of her life. She'll need the support and protection of her friends and family.  
It's been going on for two months now. I have nightmares about being stalked and killed. Although this has been going on for a little while, I still don't have a clue as to who's after me. Every night, I wake up in a cold sweat, fear clutching at my heart. Last week I found blood on the windshield of my car before going to work. A few days ago, a package was sent to me with a dead rat in it. Chandler was there when it arrived. He took it out of the apartment immediately. I couldn't sleep the entire night. This evening when I came out of the grocery store, I walked to my car, only to find that all four of my tires had been slashed. I don't know why this is all happening. I've never done anything to deserve this, but still it's happening and I'm not the same person I used to be. I find myself looking over my shoulder every waking moment. I no longer feel safe. I'm a target to a very sick person.  
"Here you go sweetie," Jared says, as she hands me a cup of tea.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you feeling a little better?"  
"A little, now that I'm finally home."  
"Good."  
"I'm starting to think that the police are never gonna catch this guy."  
"Don't think about that right now."  
"I can't help it. It's all I can think about."  
"You know what you need? A vacation."  
"I'm not in a vacation kind of mood. I just want this psycho caught."  
He puts his arms around me from behind and kisses the top of my head. Although it's supposed to comfort me, it doesn't. I'm too shaken to relax. Just as Jared takes a seat in front of me at the kitchen table, the phone rings. He's about to get up to answer it, but I stop him.  
"I'll get it. It's probably detective Holden."  
I slowly walk to the phone and pick it up. It's Chandler.  
"Miss me?"  
"Yeah. How's the convention?"  
"Boring. I wish I would have stayed there. Is everything okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not by yourself are you?"  
"No. Jared's here with me. He'll protect me."  
"He'd better."  
"You just enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me."  
"I can't help it. But at least I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."  
"Good. Bring me back a souvenir or something."  
"Oh. Like a keyboard with numbers on it?"  
"That would work."  
"All right. I'll see what I can do."  
"Bye."  
"Bye Mon."  
I've been going through paper work for hours. Now I'm making a list of possible suspects in the Geller case. Since she hasn't a clue as to who's stalking her, I've taken it upon myself to make a list of people who come in contact with her on a daily basis. In most cases, the victim is usually stalked by a person whom the victim knows. I also jot down the names of her ex-boyfriends. Once I've questioned everyone on this list, I'll be able to narrow it down.  
"You have the brother down as a possible suspect?" Detective Stone asks as he peers over my shoulder.  
"Come on Stone. We have had cases where the victim was stalked and killed by a family member."  
"Yeah, but that's rare."  
"Well, when someone is being stalked, everyone's a suspect. Or should be treated as one."  
"Quite an impressive list," he comments before taking his seat.  
"I know. I just hope I can narrow it down pretty fast."  
"Don't you mean us? Or did you forget that I'm your partner?"  
"I mean us."  
"I swear Steve, when it comes to these kind of cases, you become obsessed. Why is that?"  
"Because, I hate men who prey on defenseless women."  
"You're sure there's not a deeper reason?"  
"It's also my job. That reason enough?"  
"Yeah, but the dad as a possible suspect? Let's get real here."  
"You want to get real? In two separate cases, one woman was being stalked by her uncle, who was afraid that she would reveal him for raping her. We only questioned her boyfriend, ex-boyfriends, and some co-workers. We never thought to look at him. He killed her. The other woman was stabbed so badly by her stalker, she became paralyzed from the neck down. Guess who did it? The father. I won't allow that to happen again."  
"I knew there was a deeper reason."  
"Had we done our jobs right and looked at everybody in the victim's life, we could have save her."  
"So, who do we start with?" Stone asks.  
"The boyfriend, Jared Owens. Then from there, the guys who live across the hall from her."  
"Sounds good."  
"We'll start tomorrow."  
"Are we suspecting any females?"  
"No. But we'll still question them and do background checks. It's mostly the men I'm worried about."  
"I don't think she'll be happy with this list of suspects you have."  
"I disagree."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I've told her what I've just told you. She wants this person caught. Most of all, she wants to live to see that happen."  
"Okay."  
I reach over, pick up the phone, and dial Monica Geller's number. She answers on the second ring.  
"Hi Mrs. Geller."  
"Call me Monica."  
"Monica. I hope I'm not calling too late."  
"It's okay. It's not like I get much sleep anyway."  
"I made a list of possible suspects. I want to being questioning tomorrow, and I want to start with Jared Owens. Is he there?"  
"Yeah. He's right there. You wanna speak to him?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Hold on."  
Seconds later, Jared Owens comes on the line.  
"Hello detective."  
"Hi Jared. I just want to ask you a few questions tomorrow. Is three o'clock okay with you?"  
"Why don't we make it for four? I don't get off work until three."  
"That's fine. Would you rather come down to the station or would you feel more comfortable at your place?"  
"My place is fine?"  
"Okay then. Your place at four."  
"Bye."  
"See you tomorrow."  
Stone is shaking his head.  
"What?"  
"This list is…"  
"I know. But if we move on this we'll narrow it down in no time."  
"You make it sound so easy."  
"It won't be. But I can't have another woman die."  
"So, he has us all as possible suspects?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Even my dad and Ross."  
"Wow."  
"Are you mad?"  
"I'd be…well offended is the word that comes to mind, but only if I was the prime suspect."  
"I didn't tell him to.."  
"I know, but you said it's only until they can narrow it down right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Phoebe and Rachel told me that they got a call to be questioned tomorrow. Don't you think that's a little odd?" I ask.  
"I guess. Especially considering that they're not on the list. Maybe they just wanna cover all the bases."  
"Well that's good. At least we know that the NYPD is doing their job."  
"Yknow Chandler, you're more understanding about all this than Jared is."  
"Really? Well, maybe he's offended. But whenever something like this happens, they always suspect the boyfriend or spouse. It's like a rule or something."  
"I tried telling him that."  
"He'll be all right."  
"I hope so."  
"Other than that, how are you two?"  
"It's going good so far."  
"Good."  
"So, what time are you and Joey being questioned today?"  
"Between five and six, after they come from Jared's."  
"Oh. I'm really sorry you all have to endure this. I can't tell them who to suspect and who not to. It'll be like telling them how to do their jobs."  
"Mon, there's someone after you. If they feel that they have to question us a million times, to catch this person, so be it."  
"I wish everyone thought like that."  
"Well, you friends do."  
"Thanks Chandler."  
The phone rings. I get up from the kitchen table to answer it.  
"Hello."  
Silence.  
"Hello?"  
"Bitch!"  
I slam the phone down immediately. Chandler rushes to my side.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That was him."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said…bitch. He sounded so…upset. There was so much rage and anger in his voice," I say turning to Chandler.  
He puts his arm around me and leads me to the living room. He sits down beside me and holds my hand.  
"Thanks for being here Chandler. I really appreciate it."  
"Where else would I be?"  
"If they don't find out who's doing this, he'll kill me," I say with tears in my eyes.  
"Don't say that. They're on it. They're gonna get this guy. We'll help them."  
"I don't want you to put yourself in danger."  
"We'll be fine."  
"Chandler, this guy is crazy."  
"We won't let anything happen to you," he says softly.  
Steve and I enter Jared's house. He tells us to have a seat and asks us if we would like anything to drink. Steve declines for both of us.  
"We'd rather not. This isn't a social visit."  
"I just thought I'd be polite."  
"That won't be necessary."  
"Detective Holden, I'm not the enemy here," Jared says.  
"Well, that's for us to decide."  
"Holden!" I hiss.  
"Look, I understand you have other people to question. So let's get on with it," Jared say, irritated.  
"For starters, how long have you been dating Monica?" I ask.  
"A little over a month."  
"How'd the two of you meet?"  
"Central Perk. This little coffeehouse in the village."  
"How is your relationship with her?" Holden asks.  
"Couldn't be better."  
"How old are you Jared?"  
"Thirty-five."  
"Parents?" I ask.  
"Deceased."  
"What kind of relationship did you have with them?"  
"My dad was okay. My mom, now she was a piece of work. Always yelling. We didn't get along. I moved out when I was sixteen."  
"Any brothers or sisters?" Holden asks as I take notes.  
"A sister. No brothers."  
"What do you do for a living?  
"I'm a carpenter."  
"You like what you do?"  
"This seems like more than a few questions detectives."  
"Just answer the question," Holden snaps.  
"Yeah. I love to work with my hands. Satisfied?"  
"If we have any more questions, we'll be in touch," I answer.  
"I'm glad this is over."  
"For now it is. But we'll be back," Holden says, as we walk to the door.  
"I can't wait," Jared says sarcastically.  
He closes the door as soon as we step off the porch.  
"Nice guy that Jared."  
"I don't like him."  
"Neither do I, but that doesn't mean anything. Some people just don't like cops."  
"You'd think that he would have been more cooperative. His girlfriend is being stalked. We're just trying to catch the person," Holden says.  
"Well, we have quite a list. He won't be the last to act like an asshole."  
"Yeah well, I hope these next interviews won't be like that."  
"So, what did dad say about being a suspect?" Ross asks.  
"He's not happy about it, but he feels that they're taking this seriously. I'm sorry about this guys," Monica apologizes.  
"Mon, really we don't mind. We're willing help out any way we can."  
"Thanks Rach."  
"No problem."  
"I just want you guys to know that I don't believe for one second that any of you would do this."  
"We know that," Joey adds.  
"It's mainly to get background information on us right?" Phoebe asks.  
"Right. Exactly."  
Monica looks at me. I can see the relieved look on her face. I'm sure she feels much better about us being questioned, now that she knows we support her and are there for her.  
When the detectives arrive, the rest of the gang leaves, I volunteer to go first. They inform Joey that he'll be next. After they all go across the hall, I motion for them to sit in the barka loungers. I take a seat at the kitchen counter.  
"Chandler Bing right?" Detective Stone asks.  
"That's right."  
"You've known Monica ever since you were in college?"  
"Yeah. I met her through her brother Ross. He and I went to college together."  
"I see. How much time do you spend with her?" Detective Holden asks in an accusary tone.  
"I spend a lot of time with her. We all hang out together."  
Detective Holden looks me up and down. I can tell he's sizing me up. He doesn't seem as friendly as detective Stone.  
"What do you do for a living?" Detective Stone asks, eyeing detective Holden.  
"I'm a Data Processing Supervisor. It's pretty boring."  
"Do you often meet Monica for lunch on your lunch breaks?"  
"Yeah, about a couple times a month."  
"So, the two of you are pretty close," detective Holden adds.  
"She's one of my best friends."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm thirty."  
"What is your relationship with your parents?" Detective Stone asks, while writing.  
"Well, my dad is a drag queen, so you can pretty much guess what kinda relationship we have. My mother embarrasses me every chance she gets by parading her boy toys around. But I'm closer to her than I am to my dad. I haven't seen him in years. Now I don't know much about this stuff, but do I fit the stalker's profile?"  
Both detectives look at one another. They're a little surprised.  
"That is what you're trying to put together by getting background information right?"  
"You're a smart guy Chandler," detective Holden observes.  
"I try," I say grinning.  
"As a matter of fact, that is what we're doing."  
"I've had my share of rejection, but it hasn't screwed me up to the point where I hate women."  
"I certainly hope not."  
"Well, Chandler, we're done for now, but we will be questioning you again," detective Stone informs me.  
"Okay. I'll send Joey over."  
I walk out of the apartment and enter Monica and Rachel's.  
"How'd it go?" Monica asks.  
"Not bad. They're waiting for you Joey."  
Once we're back at the precinct, I sit at my desk. I notice that Holden is quieter than usual.  
"What's going through your mind partner?"  
"What makes you think…?"  
"You like him don't you?"  
"What?"  
"Chandler Bing. You were trying to rattle his cage, but he was cool. He even caught on to what we were doing."  
"All right, I admit it."  
"This is rare. You don't usually like any of the potential suspects we question."  
"Yeah well, he doesn't strike me as a stalker. Maybe a little insecure, but that's it."  
"Should we scratch him off the list?"  
"Well, normally I would say go ahead, but I can tell he's got a crush on Mrs. Geller."  
"Can you blame him?"  
"No, but I'm thinking that maybe whoever is stalking her has a crush on her or is obviously obsessed with her. Even though I don't see him as the person who's doing this, I want to keep him on the list for a little while."  
"What about Joey Tribbianni?"  
"We can exclude him. He's just an oversexed Italian who's a struggling actor with a bunch of sisters. Doesn't fit the profile."  
"I agree, Steve."  
"Do I need to ask about the boyfriend?"  
"Of course not."  
"He stays too then," I say.  
Being that Rachel is staying over Jonathan's, I volunteer to stay on the couch. Although Joey and I are across the hall, I don't feel comfortable with her being in the apartment by herself.  
"Comfy?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You don't have to do this y'know?"  
"I know."  
"Thanks. For the first time in months I feel safe."  
"I'm glad."  
"Goodnight Chandler."  
"Goodnight Monica."  
She walks into her room and shuts the door.  
The detectives find out useful information in, PROCESS OF ELIMINATION…next 


End file.
